Men Are Inferior
by Backroads
Summary: Molly and Tonks discuss the idiocy of men and other facts of life women should know.


"The first thing you need to realize is that men are inferior."

Frankly, it wasn't the first line Tonks had expected out of the woman's mouth; a girl didn't hang around as an example of utter modernity to be patronized in that respect. "'Scuse me?"

"Men are inferior," Molly repeated, tapping a wand against a chipped china plate to produce a fresh batch of cookies–minus the tedious journey from the oven. "It's a fact of life and the sooner you accept it the better you'll be in a world where men exist. They have simple minds, simple wants, and there is no changing the fact that they are idiots."

Sitting on a rickety table in a cozy country kitchen... was this really the place? Tonks suppressed a nervous giggle with a chocolate-oozing cookie. "I've never heard that before."

"Your late mother, I'm sure, intended to tell you these facts of life, dear." Molly did not seem concerned by such a mere lack of knowledge.

"But Remus isn't..."

Molly held up a wand-holding hand, and Tonks shushed. "I don't care about Remus this and Remus that. That's not the point I'm trying to make. I'm only explaining these things. Now, Nymphadora, you're a fine young woman and if you showed interest in any of my sons I'd be happy to take you along as a daughter. But that isn't the case. I've known Remus a long time myself, you understand."

Tonks shrugged in anticipation of the line she knew was coming. Sometimes defense was the best way to go. "I'll be twenty-four in a few months."

And Molly only laughed. She slammed down her cup of cocoa, tossed her head back, and laughed. "Dear, you really are nothing but a child, aren't you? A mere baby, especially if you're thinking a little thing like age matters in the war of love."

"Molly, I've been criticized enough about this. I figure I'm perfectly capable as an adult witch."

"And you are! And don't even think about using that little gift of yours to change your age. It would be a shame to women everywhere. So, do you love him?"

Tonks' eyes drifted from Molly's eager stare. This happened, each time she thought of Remus: heart pounding, head light. "Of course I do."

Molly slammed her fist on the table. "Of course you do! We all love our men, despite their faults and their deficits. You know why men are so powerful in this world?"

Another giggle. She couldn't help it. "Molly, I never took you for the feminist sort of witch–"

"I'm not. Feminists are morons. Stupid girls trying to act like men. Destroys the entire reason we have a difference between men and women–"

"But I thought–" This was getting very amusing.

Molly shook her head. "I'm speaking metaphorically, of course. I think. Ask Bill, he could explain what I mean. But I still hate feminists. We are women and we have our roles. Not that I don't admire your career as an Auror, sweetie." She helped herself to a cookie. "Why do I make these? Kids not at home and way too many calories. But chocolate is our friend, you know."

"Cheers to that," said Tonks.

"Back to what I was saying: The reason men are so powerful in this world is because they need that power to make themselves feel important. It's a universal truth. Women... and don't listen to the feminists on this one... we're meant to nurture, to raise, to do the important things. Not that you can't have a career at the same time, mind you. Though I've always been happy being a housewife and a mother. Nymphadora, there's a satisfaction to it you won't find anywhere else. Do you have any intentions to do this? Once the children come?"

Tonks blushed. "So far my only goal is to get Remus to notice me... I hadn't thought about our children yet."

"Well, you will. Now I think a good mother would stay home with her children, but that's just me. When Charlie was born and Bill was just a pesky toddler I–"

Not another trip down memory lane. "Molly, I just wanted advice on Remus."

"He's inferior, like I said. The werewolf thing doesn't change that."

Somehow Tonks didn't think Remus would take kindly to that view. She sighed, all thoughts of laughter gone. "I really don't know what to do. Molly, I love him. I have never loved anyone so much. And it's not a fairy tale love, it's real. And he doesn't care! If I hear one more stupid excuse out of his mouth, I–"

Molly slid a hand over Tonks. "Dear, he's afraid. Remus had never allowed himself to be in a serious relationship. You must try to see it from his point of view."

"His point of view is that he doesn't want to be with me."

"Maybe is point of view is that he doesn't want to hurt you."

Tonks gave a weak smile. "He's hurting me right now."

"Love is pain. There's no changing that. It's just another fact."

"I wish it didn't hurt so much." Tonks ran a hand through her hair–mousy brown. "Sometimes I think it's all a bunch of lies. Sometimes I really think it is just me he doesn't like. Look at me, Molly! I'm not pretty right now! This is what I really look like when I'm not playing morpher! Why would any guy like this? I'm not cute like Ginny. I'm not stunningly beautiful like Fleur! What does she do? She has a man! I'm obnoxious and clumsy and–" Great. She was going to start crying. She brushed furiously at her eyes.

Molly gave one of those mother-patient sighs. "Nymphadora, you're absolutely beautiful."

"That's just what you're supposed to say."

A faint little chuckle. "No, it's not."

Tonks managed a smile.

"Don't let this get to you. You'll survive. And if Remus ever realizes the kind of woman you are, he'll come running to you no matter what. Though I won't say it's improper for you to do a little work of your own."

"You really think so?"

"Men are inferior. Make him realize you don't care. You're a good match for Remus, as much as he wants to deny it. Here, have another cookie. You're way too thin these days."

"Welcome to heartbreak," Tonks said, grabbing two cookies and shoving both in her mouth. "Molly, you are a great cook."

Molly laughed. "Well, it's the one thing I like to pride myself on. Do you feel much better?"

Tonks shrugged and swallowed the cookies. "I like the talking."

"That's because I'm a mother. You need a mother to talk to, and that's my job. Ginny's young yet and that means she's too old for this sort of thing."

Tonks smiled. "Well, Molly, you're a good mum."

"I know."

_**The End!**_


End file.
